


Precious Puppy

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cages, Collars, Conditioning, Forced animal behavior, Humans made to act like animals, Leashes, M/M, Many forced/noncon elements, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Louis, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: In a world where the social norm is for the wealthy to own human pets, Nick and Harry finally adopt a puppy named Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't infantilism, but I'm still posting it to this account. 
> 
> I've never written something like this before.

“I don’t know Nick, this seems rather cruel to me…”

 

“Look Harold, it’s either this or we neuter him. I know for a fact that neither of us want the second option. This will teach him not to hump the furniture. I’m sick and tired of cleaning up the mess.”

 

“I know,” Harry bit his lip. “But a shock collar just seems so…medieval!”

 

“It’s not going to seriously hurt him,” Nick reassured his husband. “It’ll just startle him into stopping the unwanted behavior.”

 

Harry continued to frown, and so Nick rolled his eyes. 

 

“Lou, c’mere!” He called. It took a few seconds, but soon their little puppy trotted into the room on his hands and knees. His cute golden tail plug swished back and forth, and his clip-on ears flopped. He stopped in front of them with shining blue eyes and a big smile. 

 

Nick removed the pink leather collar from around the puppy’s neck, passing it to Harry. Harry inspected the collar closely, smiling as he read over the tag for the hundredth time that gave Louis’ name, address, and their phone numbers. 

 

“You’re going to wear this for awhile,” Nick told Louis, leaning down to clasp the electric shock collar around his neck. Once it was secure, he ran his hand through their puppy’s soft feathered locks. “There’s our good boy!”

 

Harry sighed, but reached down to pet their pretty puppy too. 

 

“Here, we can switch his tags to this collar,” Nick took the tags from the old collar and attached them to the new one. “It’ll only be for a little while Haz, just until he learns.”

 

Nick thought that Harry coddled Louis too much. It was probably true, but Harry couldn’t help it. Their puppy was still new and innocent. Harry sometimes forgot that Louis wasn’t allowed on the furniture without permission, or that he was supposed to sleep in his cage at night instead of their bed. 

 

Or in the case of the shock collar, Harry sometimes forgot that Lou wasn’t supposed to get off on the furniture. 

 

Harry and Nick had both always wanted a puppy-boy to share. They were busy people, with Nick and his law firm, and Harry with his photography business. But then their friend Zayn had bought a puppy named Liam, and it reminded Harry and his husband of how much they wanted one of their own. 

 

So two weeks ago, Nick surprised Harry for his birthday by taking him to an elite pet-farm. 

 

There were sweet little kitties, energetic ponies, bountiful cows, and plenty of adorable puppies for sale. Naturally they went straight for the puppies. They were in a fenced off area, sleeping, playing, and wrestling one another. 

 

The pets at this farm were well looked after, healthy and happy. They’d only needed to survey the puppies for a few minutes to know the one they wanted; a small but animated one with milky skin and a plentiful rump, running around as he played football with a few other puppies. 

 

Harry would remember that day forever, sitting in the passenger’s seat of the car with their new exuberant puppy in his lap, who was wrapped in a warm fleece blanket and nosing at Harry’s curls and neck the whole ride home.

 

They kept their puppy naked around the house, save for his collar, tail plugs, mitts, knee pads, and sometimes a muzzle when he was too chatty. Because the February weather was chilly, he got warm fur booties when it was time to go outdoors. 

 

Louis was getting used to going potty outside, but they still had housetraining pads around for any occasional accidents. They took him out several times throughout the day, but he still managed to have a wee on the carpet every so often. Nick and Harry wouldn’t rub his face in it or smack his nose with a rolled up newspaper though, they weren’t cruel like some owners. 

 

Being an owner of a human pet was a privilege, after all. 

 

Only those of the lower class still had actual animals as pets. It was much better to have a human one; almost everyone in the world agreed on this point. Humans were trainable to be molded into just about any type of pet, and they were much easier to tame than regular animals. 

 

One of Harry’s old school friends had about two dozen human cows, and he made a fortune from all the special milk he sold. Nick’s distant cousin had two twin ponies, and it was amazing how well he’d trained them with merely a riding crop. 

 

As for Harry, he’d been dead set on having a puppy for as long as he could remember, and thankfully Nick was on the same page. 

 

Puppies had this innocent, eager-to-please attitude, which was simply endearing to experience. 

 

Louis had a good life with them.

 

Their puppy ate his food from a fancy silver dish on the floor. He’d eat like a king, really, as his diet consisted of purely organic substances, and meat of only the finest quality. He was a little messy with his water dish, but like all puppies, he would soon learn to lap properly instead of slurp like a human.

 

They also always kept bone shaped baked goods on hand as treats (Harry baked them himself), but Louis had to do a trick first. He could roll over and spread his legs, sit up and take a cock in his mouth, or kneel down with his ass in the air and get his tail played with. They would work up to teaching him the more complicated tricks later, when he got the hang of things. 

 

The only real problems they had with Louis were when his... _ urges _ ...got in the way.

 

The puppy seemed to get hard several times throughout the day. He would rut his little cock into anything that might help, which was mostly the furniture or the pillows. This proved to be frustrating and annoying, because their expensive furniture would get covered with sticky white puppy-cum.

 

Horny little puppies definitely weren’t uncommon, which is why there were several solutions in order to fix the problem. A puppy could have his balls snipped, but both Harry and Nick were very against such an idea. They liked it when Louis got hard and aroused. It was adorable, really, and quite satisfying. They only didn’t like having their furniture tainted. 

 

Others had their puppies bred. It was simple really, puppies could be taken to a breeding center to be fucked and filled by other puppies, or older dogs, so much that they were satisfied for weeks on end. Nick and Harry, however, believed that Louis was too young and innocent for this, and they were also a bit possessive over their puppy. It was an idea for the future, perhaps. 

 

A shock collar was what they had gone with. Harry was still very hesitant, but he had to agree that it was better than the other options. A small shock would condition Louis not to hump the furniture, save for the squishy, lumpy pillow in his cage (which was littered with a vast amount puppy-cum already). 

 

Throughout the day, Harry had to restrain himself at the sound of Louis yelping in pain whenever he got a shock. Thankfully he’d only got three before understanding that it only happened when he rutted against sofa cushions. It had Harry hopeful that this whole shock collar process wouldn’t take long at all.

 

By the time it was dark outside, Harry had finished all of his day’s work in the darkroom, processing photos from a shoot a few days back. 

 

Now he had time to play with his puppy. 

 

Louis whined and keened with pleasure from his position in Harry’s lap; he was on his back, knees drawn to his chest as Harry fiddled with his plug. They were slowly going bigger with the tail plugs, changing to thicker ones each day. 

 

Harry had a lot of fun with it. He slowly withdrew the thick plug, watching in satisfaction as the puckered hole gaped and fluttered from the loss. Without any warning, he’d ram it back inside, causing the puppy to yelp and arch his back each time. 

 

Louis’ poor little cocklet was rock hard, curled against his tummy and dripping clear liquid. 

 

“That’s a good puppy,” Harry said encouragingly. “You’ll cum in your master’s hand, not on the furniture.”

 

Sure enough, after fondling the cock for a few moments, Louis was spilling his seed into Harry’s hand like a professional. 

 

“Good boy!” Harry praised. “Here now, lap it up.”

 

Harry held his hand up to the puppy’s mouth. It only took a moment before he was obediently lapping the white substance up, completely cleaning off Harry’s hand. The owner rubbed Louis’ tummy and scratched at his scalp for awhile in thanks, but then he heard Nick coming down the stairs. 

 

“Off the couch boy,” Harry lightly shoved Louis from his lap. The puppy yipped as his bottom hit the floor, probably messing with his plug, but he quickly recovered and ran to greet Nick as he emerged from the staircase. 

 

“Don’t you think that I didn’t see you had him on the sofa,” Nick lightly chided Harry, but didn’t seem too bothered as he bent down and rubbed Louis’ head. 

 

Harry ducked his own head. “I couldn’t help it. We didn’t make a mess, I swear.”

 

“Well, it worked out I suppose. I was just about to take him outside before putting him in his cage for the night.”

 

Louis whined in distaste when his cage was brought up. He hated being alone, the poor thing, but it was all a part of his training. Puppies were too energetic and noisy at night if they were kept loose. 

 

Harry watched as Nick put on Louis’ booties and hooked him up to his leash and harness. 

 

“Make sure he doesn’t tinkle on the flowerbeds this time!” He called out as they made their way outside. 

 

A few minutes later they returned. Louis’ cheeks were red, goosebumps on his arms and legs, and he struggled to get out of the harness once they were inside. 

 

“Lou!” Nick sharply swatted his bottom when the puppy had almost tripped him. Louis whined but came to stand still, waiting until he was free of the harness to try and make a run back to Harry. His collar was grabbed by Nick before he could get far. 

 

“Time for bed,” Nick tugged him toward his cage, tucked neatly into the corner of the den. 

 

“No!” Louis whined petulantly, but that only got him another smack on the bottom. Puppies weren’t meant to talk, just like all the other human pets. 

 

“Do I need to fetch the muzzle?” Nick asked in a warning as he opened the cage door. 

 

Louis instantly quieted, slinking somberly into his cage. They knew how much their puppy hated wearing a muzzle. Harry made his way over from the couch, trying not to feel guilty at the watery eyes and pout that was being sent his way. 

 

“Night-night puppy,” He crooned, crouching and sticking a few fingers through the bars of the cage. Louis pressed his cheek against them, sighing quietly through his nose. 

 

Nick rubbed Harry’s back. “Come along Love, he’ll be there tomorrow.”

 

Harry smiled at his husband, standing back up and taking his hand. He supposed that they could survive a few hours without their little puppy. It was always the hardest part, leaving Louis downstairs when it was time for bed. 

 

But Nick was right. 

 

Louis would be waiting for them in the morning, just like always. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented and messaged me on Tumblr, it made me decide to put up the second part!

Nobody ever really asked to be a pet.

 

Some pets ran in families. Other pets came from people or places who were in debt. In other cases, pets were personally selected when they were still human. 

 

That was Louis’ case. He remembered the day quite clearly, as the big truck from the city slowly rolled into his hometown. The side of the truck had a huge picture of a boy, only he was  _ naked _ , wearing only a collar! Louis, along with his schoolmates, watched from the classroom windows as the truck parked across the street. 

 

“They kidnap people,” One boy told the rest of the class. “Take ‘em from their homes and make them act like animals. A lot of city folks do it.”

 

“Act like animals?” Stan Lucas, Louis’ best friend, asked in bewilderment. 

 

“No dummy, they’re the ones who  _ make _ people act like ‘em!” The boy retorted. “You know, an owner.”

 

Everyone was silent, watching with dread as several men got out of the truck. The professor finally entered the room and called the class to order. She refused to acknowledge the truck, telling her students to simply ignore it.

 

When it came time for recess, Louis joined Stan and their small group of friends on the field to play some footie. 

 

“Aren’t those the men from the truck?” Stan whispered, pointing to two men who were just outside the fence, with clipboards and coffees in their hands. 

 

Louis shrugged. “So long as they stay over there then I’m fine.”

 

He proceeded to start the game off by kicking the ball. The other boys joined in, and even a few girls. Louis soon forgot the men were even there, more focused on getting his pent up energy out from being stuck inside the school all morning. He ran about the field, slipping and sliding on the grass from last night’s storm, laughing and playfully tackling his peers.

 

By the end of the recess period, his trousers were stained with mud, but he felt a million times better returning back to school. The rest of the day flew by, and Louis all but ran out of the school when the bell rang, eager for the weekend to begin.

 

When Louis got home, he noticed the truck parked on his street. It just sat parked silently, looming over him. He scampered on past it, feeling nervous despite the driver’s seat being empty.

 

Louis met his mum on the porch, and she hugged him as soon as he was close enough.

 

“Louis, love, we need to discuss something.” She said, looking quite troubled and immediately putting Louis on edge.

 

Louis followed his mother inside and to the kitchen, startled at the discovery that they had visitors. 

 

The men from the truck.

 

While Louis gaped in shock, wondering what on earth they could be doing here sitting at his kitchen table, his mother took a deep breath and led him to the table where he took a seat. She sat next to him, both of them across from the men from the truck, and pushed a pamphlet his way.

 

“These gentlemen would like you to go with them. They think that- well, that you would do much better in their p-program.”

 

Louis looked down at the pamphlet. The more he read, the more terrified he began to feel. It was titled ‘ _ The Puppy Program’ _ . 

 

“There’s nothing exceptional about his grades that suggests he move onto university someday,” One of the men said. “Puppies are some of the most in-demand pets out in the market. The lad will be trained and then, based already on his appearance alone, brought to one of the best pet farms around.”

 

Louis looked down at his lap self-consciously. Appearance? Were they saying that he looked like a dog? That was a bit insulting.

 

“He matches all the criteria of the perfect pup. Energetic, playful, young, and attractive.”

 

Louis swallowed, but it did nothing to ease to dryness that had developed in his throat. He was only sixteen years old, and he had a good life here in Doncaster. Louis certainly didn’t want  _ this _ , to become degraded to that of an animal, to be somebody’s pet.

 

“And...if I choose  _ not _ to be a puppy?”

 

The looks he received shut him up then and there, as Louis realized with dread what was happening. He wasn’t being offered a choice, he was merely being told what would happen either way. That was why his mother looked so teary eyed and fearful. This was not an offer.

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Louis was being hauled out of his home and forced into the back of that big, scary truck. The inside of the truck was even more frightening than the outside. The walls were lined with cages, and inside those cages were people. 

 

Some people were screaming and swearing, while others were crying. Louis merely curled up in the corner of his cage, mind and body in shock from having the entire course of his life changed in less than an hour.

 

* * *

 

Puppy training was probably the worst. Louis tried to block out those memories for the most part, at least in the beginning. After the beginning, the initial denial, things got better. But the beginning...it was horrific. 

 

No speaking, puppies don’t speak. Bark, whimper, growl, yelp, howl, yip...those were the sounds he could make. No words, or sentences, or any sort of people talk. Puppies didn’t speak, or they would be punished. 

Louis had ended up having a lot of trouble with that rule.

 

And even harder thing was no walking, at least not on two legs. They had knee pads to help with the pain, but it was still difficult to move around at first. Eventually Louis and the other puppies in training had got the hang of it, but it took literal weeks of struggle. 

 

The worst of the worst, however, had been adjusting to having no sense of modesty. 

 

Puppies didn’t wear people clothes. They stayed naked, save for the plain leather collars around their necks which contained their human name and enrollment number of the training program. Louis, along with the others, had been mortified at having to crawl around with his cock swinging freely between his legs. 

 

Eating with no hands, or not using his hands to pick up things in general, was brutal. Whenever it was time to eat, his hands were tied behind his back to teach him. His face had always been messy, covered in whatever the hell they had been fed. As for water, there was no slurping, or else your face would be shoved deep into the bowl. 

 

However, after those initial things were out of the way, things got better. 

 

Louis learned how to play with other puppies. He could jump, roll around, and play-nip with the others, who would return the behavior. They used their noses to learn how to rely on smell, and licking was also encouraged. There was a lot of puppy behavior driven into their heads.

 

In order to make sure they learned the correct puppy behaviors, older dogs were brought in to show them. If Louis wanted to avoid being growled at or bitten, he’d have to roll over and show his belly as an act of submission. Puppies were submissive after all, something he learned quickly.

 

Sometimes the older dogs would do disgusting things, like urinate on or try to mount the helpless puppies. The trainers usually stopped this in time, but once one of Louis’ puppy friends had been mounted and thrust into for almost ten minutes before a trainer had intervened. After that, there was a lot more supervision when the older dogs were around.

 

Toward the end of his training, Louis was complimented on for being the perfect pup. He only made puppy noises (most of the time). He had no shame of his body being on display. He knew how to  _ please _ potential owners in the future. 

 

His training was complete. 

 

Unknowingly to Louis, he had been in puppy training for six months before his completion. 

 

After that, he’d been moved to a pet farm, where he would soon find an actual home. 

 

The pet farm was by far one of the best places Louis had ever been. He, along with ten other puppies, had been selected for this farm. 

 

The “farm” was just like one with real animals, but they had been replaced with humans, except they weren’t _really_ humans anymore. 

 

The puppies had a big, fenced off circle to play in outdoors. It had fresh green grass, multiple big water and food bowls, and plenty of toys. The farmer was a jolly man to the puppies. He scratched behind their ears and gave them tummy rubs. 

 

Louis liked the farmer a lot at first, until the second day when he heard the crack of a whip, and saw the farmer yelling at two women pulling a cart….except they weren’t women anymore, they were ponies. The whip was scary, and the women were terrified as they struggled to move the cart. 

 

At that moment, Louis was thankful to be a puppy. 

 

A number of days passed as Louis grew used to the farm. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days here, playing and sleeping in the sweet smelling grass. One day, however, the farmer came to the gate, and he was not alone.

 

“We just had a fresh batch of puppies arrive last week,” The farmer was saying. “They all came from the finest training establishments, and are up to date on their vaccinations too. You’ll have first pick.”

 

Louis didn’t pay them much mind, more focused on his game of ball. He nipped at one of the other puppies who was trying to get the ball away from him. The other puppy nipped back, and it soon escalated to a wrestling match. The other puppies joined in, and soon a game of keep-away with the ball commenced. 

 

The loud clack of the metal gate unlatching caused all of them to pause. The farmer was still chatting with two strangers, a male and female, as he entered. Naturally all of the puppies scurried over to greet them, as they had been taught. 

 

“Down boys!” The farmer called as he was swarmed. The new people stayed outside of the gate, much to all of their disappointment. The farmer pushed his way through them before getting to a puppy with fluffy dark hair and hazel eyes, one whom Louis had just been cuddling with a few hours ago. 

 

The puppy squeaked in surprise as he was lifted by the waist and hefted out of the fenced off puppy-pasture. The other puppies watched with interest as the one who was brought out was inspected by the couple. They looked closely at his teeth, eyes, and genitals. Finally, they left with the farmer and took the puppy away. 

 

It was the first adoption of their group. 

 

Throughout the day, four more puppies were taken, leaving only Louis and five others left. Each time the farmer came along, Louis would scamper away. He was unsure about being adopted, as the puppy-pasture was now familiar and fun. All he did was cuddle and play, with no more trainers constantly breathing down his neck. 

 

Sometime later in the day, when the sun was high in the sky, Louis was back to playing ball with two other puppies. The others were napping contentedly in the sun, but Louis felt far too antsy for a nap. 

 

That was when the farmer came back, two men trailing behind him. They stood outside the fence for awhile. A couple of puppies went over to investigate, but Louis paid them no mind as he rolled over and pinned another puppy onto his back, stealing the ball for himself.

 

The farmer entered the gate, and it was then that Louis realized he was coming straight for him! Louis tried to run, but he still wasn’t the fastest on all fours, and soon he was gripped around the hips and hauled up into the farmer’s strong arms. He whined and squirmed the whole way out. 

 

The two men were waiting. One had green eyes that Louis was instantly attracted to, and a head full of curls. The other one had his hair pushed up into a high quiff, and his grin was friendly and white toothed. The puppy regarded them each warily as they eyed him like candy. 

 

“Well, what do you think?” The farmer asked, setting Louis on the ground but keeping a hand around his collar to still him. 

 

“Louis,” The curly headed one read aloud from the tag on his collar. “He’s just perfect, innit he Nick?”

 

The quiffed one, Nick, put a hand in front of Louis’ face. He automatically pressed his nose into the hand, taking in the smell, just like puppies were supposed to do. 

 

“How old is he?”

 

“Erm,” The farmer scratched his head. “He’s seventeen now, I believe. I have his file in the office if you want to look at it.”

 

“What do you think, Harry?” Nick asked. 

 

“Sure, that sounds good. But- Nick, can we get him harnessed first? I wanna try it out.”

 

Louis fidgeted as his arms were fitted through the harness, and it was tightened firmly around his chest and clipped shut. He whimpered in uneasiness at the strange feeling. 

 

“Good puppy,” Harry praised, tugging on the leash. “Come on now.”

 

Louis hesitated, resisting the tug for a moment as he looked back at the pasture, where the leftover puppies were watching. He wanted to go back and play, not go wherever- where  _ was _ he going now, anyway?

 

The harness tightened with pressure when he tried to go in the opposite direction that this Harry person wanted. He whined again, but took a few uncertain steps toward the man. 

 

“I told you a no-pull harness was the best choice,” Nick said smugly. “Though it looks like he’s already getting the hang of it, aren’t you boy?”

 

They got to the farmer’s office, where Louis waited patiently at Harry’s feet. It was the first time he had ever been inside the farmer’s home. On the way to the study they had passed a kitten girl dozing on an armchair. Louis had tried to go say hello, but the stupid harness prevented him from doing so. 

 

“As you can see, he came from ‘Precious Paws,’ one of England’s finest puppy training resorts,” The farmer was saying as they went through Louis’ file. “Now, he got his vaccinations just before leaving there. He got immunized for the flu, and he was also given a hormone injection. That should start taking effect any day now. He’ll exhibit some common puppy behaviors, such as rutting and humping. He also might try to urinate and mark his territory.”

 

Nick snorted. “Lovely.”

 

The farmer shrugged. “If it bothers you too much, you can take him to any sort of pet clinic, and they’ll get rid of those pesty little balls. I’m sure you’re aware of the other non-surgical options that are available as well.” 

 

“Of course we’re aware,” Harry said. “I’ve about a whole stack of books on puppy care, and it explicitly says that neutering can bring out depression in puppies...not to mention, I quite like his balls!”

 

Nick put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to settle him down. 

 

“Alright then,” The farmer held up a hand in apology. “So, how about it? I take it that you want him?”

 

Before Harry could open his mouth, Nick spoke. “Yes, yes of course we do.”

 

“Take him on over to the prep room then, it’s down the hall and to the left. I’ll get the paperwork ready.”

 

* * *

 

In the puppy-prep room, Louis was being prepared for his new owners. His ankles and wrists were restrained as the groomer clipped and polished his nails. 

 

“See anything you like?” The groomer asked Nick and Harry, gesturing to a wall of accessories. There were puppy ears, tails, collars, mitts, and more. “We offer a 50% discount on accessories that come with the pup.”

 

Now being washed, Louis winced at the lukewarm spray of water, and the smell of soap itched his nose. He only half paid attention to his new owners surveying the accessories and debating choices. When the groomer began cleaning his teeth, he almost lost his lunch due to the gag used to hold his mouth open. 

 

“These will do,” Harry came over holding a pair of floppy golden ears and a matching tail. Louis eyed them curiously. In training he’d never worn such things, but he was well aware that owners liked dressing their pets in such things. 

 

“Perfect,” The groomer complimented. “You aren’t getting a new collar?”

 

“We already have one at home,” Nick replied. “Just need to get his tags engraved first.”

 

“Well, would you like me to put those on him, or to do it yourself?”

 

Harry and Nick looked at one another. “We’ll do it.”

 

The groomer passed a bottle to Nick, who held the tail. “Here, you’ll need this.”

 

Louis watched Nick coat the plug part of the tail with something similar to vaseline, and that was when he put two and two together. The tail was actually going  _ into _ him! How had he not realized that earlier?

 

“Wait!” He cried out, and the groomer instantly smacked the back of his thigh for talking. 

 

“Want me to fetch a muzzle for him?”

 

Harry eyed Louis worriedly. “No, that’s okay. He’s just a little scared...only a puppy, afterall.”

 

Nick ran a hand down his flank, lowering to rub at the spot in which the groomer had slapped him, soothing it gently. Louis went rigid when a hand parted his buttocks, but he didn’t have much time to think before the plug was pressed against his rim and pushed inside. 

 

He let out a loud whimper at the strange feeling. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it felt foreign and tight inside. His hole twitched at the new object, unsure whether to not to push or pull at the plug. Were they really going to make him wear this all the time?

 

“Good boy, Lou, that’s a good boy!” 

 

Next came the ears. Those were much less startling, as they were were simply fastened over his real ears. 

 

“There!” Harry said, as both men studied him in satisfaction. “Looks like a proper puppy now, doesn’t he Nick?”

 

Louis trembled, even as his restraints were taken off. He was nervous, crouching lower to the table as a defense mechanism, in case the groomer or his new owners wanted to do anything else bizarre to him. 

 

“Poor thing,” Nick scratched behind his ears, and Louis relaxed slightly. “I think it’s time to get him home now.”

 

The couple paid for their purchase, and then Louis was being tugged along by the harness once again. He got one last look of the farm, and the other puppies playing in the distance. He wondered if there would be other puppies, where he was going. 

 

Harry got into the car first, and then Nick hefted Louis up into his lap. Harry wrapped a fleece blanket around him, leaving the puppy in a warm cocoon of comfort. Harry was petting his back soothingly, and Louis finally began to study his owners closer as the car left the property and descended upon the road. 

 

He squirmed a bit, so that he was facing Harry instead of the windshield. 

 

“Hi pretty Lou,” Harry tapped his cheek. 

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Louis leaned into Harry and carefully nosed at his neck, taking a deep inhale. He smelled so good, like a home! The puppy nuzzled against the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck, satisfied with his shampoo scent as well. 

 

Nick whistled cheerfully. “He’s going to have such a good life now!” 

 

Harry looked down at Louis, meeting his big blue eyes. 

 

“He sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcomed and encouraged, either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

Liam was a big puppy, that was for sure. He wore a black collar and dark brown mitts on his hands, with ears and a tail of matching color. He strained against the leash that Zayn had him on, tongue hanging out as he panted in excitement. His eyes were brown and crinkly as he smiled at Louis. 

 

Zayn patted Liam’s head. “Sorry, he gets really excitable.”

 

Louis regarded the other puppy a little cautiously. It had been awhile since he’d met another puppy before, aside from the ones in training. This puppy was a good size bigger than him. He whined anxiously from behind Harry’s legs as he watched the other pet struggle against his owner. 

 

Harry patted his head. “Our Lou is usually pretty excitable too. He just needs a minute to get used to another puppy in the house. Go on Lou, say hi!”

 

Louis obeyed his owner and finally came out of hiding. The other puppy, Liam, barked excitedly. His smile was apparently infectious, because Louis found himself returning it. The two puppies assessed one another, and soon Liam was nosing Louis’ ear and nipping at it. 

 

That essentially settled things, as Louis yipped and bared his teeth playfully before running into the den. Liam followed, and soon they were play wrestling on the carpeted floor. Liam was a bigger puppy, and stronger too, so Louis found himself on the losing side much to his disgruntled. 

 

Liam’s warm skinned belly was rested on Louis’ back, effectively trapping him in place. Louis growled a little in aggravation. The next moment, however, had him in complete shock. The bigger puppy began to jerk his hips, thrusting ahead straight into Louis’ backside with enough force to knock the other puppy forward. 

 

Louis’ tail plug was still securely in place, but he could feel Liam’s thick pulsating cock rubbing between his cheeks and up against the plug with each thrust. Louis cried out in panicked confusion, never having done such an action with another puppy before.

 

Zayn was there in the next moment, taking Liam by the collar and yanking him away. “Oh dear- I think Liam’s getting a bit wound up. I’m so sorry guys!”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nick said. “Louis is just a little confused. We’ve never had him bred before, you know? He’s still quite young.”

 

Liam broke away from Zayn’s loosened grip and attempted to mount Louis again. 

 

“Stop!” Louis begged. “No, stop!”

 

Liam did stop, evidently startled by the other puppy using human words. Louis was in for it though, because straight away he got three sharp smacks to his backside. 

 

“Harry, go get the muzzle!” Nick ordered. Harry did so without question. Louis knew that talking was a very forbidden thing for a puppy to do at anytime, but with guests over? That made things a hundred times worse. 

 

“Right then,” Nick secured the muzzle in place, cutting off Louis’ ability to speak. “We’ll just see if we can’t get him to behave like a good puppy. Zayn, is Liam still hard?”

 

“Oh,” Harry realized what was happening. “Are we going to- Nick, are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“We’re not going to unplug him Haz,” Nick said. “But Louis was very rude to our guests, so there must be an act of repentance.”

 

Harry pet Louis’ head a few times, and then took a hold of his collar. Nick took that as the cue to act, and he patted Louis’ rump a few times as an invitation to Liam. Louis whimpered as he was mounted again by the bigger and heavier puppy. 

 

Liam wasted no time in rutting his hips forward, and there was nothing Louis could do about it. He bit down on the part of the muzzle that was inside his mouth, jerking as the rutting caused his tail plug to repeatedly nudge inside his bum. It sort of felt like it was Harry or Nick playing with his tail instead of Liam, so that was what he pretended. 

 

It seemed to do the trick. His tail plug kept nudging against that nice spot, the one that made him get all shivery. His cock was now filling with hardness, aiming up toward his belly, and he tried to slink down further so that he could rub the tip against the soft carpet. He’d give anything for a hand right now, or a soft plush pillow. 

 

Fortunately a pillow was unnecessary, as within a few more moments his hardened cock twitched and spurted all over the his tummy. He felt a wetness squirt against his crack as well, indicating that Liam had finished.

 

Once it was all over, Louis felt shameful. He was still muzzled and had just been helplessly rutted on by a strange new puppy. When Harry let go of his collar, he slunk away toward his cage, sticky cum still dripping down his backside. 

 

Zayn spoke up. “Well, we should probably get going now.”

 

“You’re right, it’s getting late. You and Liam are both welcome over anytime though. It’s good for Lou to have a playmate.”

 

Once Zayn and his puppy left, Harry called to him, but Louis was reluctant to leave his cage. Usually it was the exact opposite, but the muzzle had him feeling especially salty toward his owners right now, even if he did love them.

 

“Louis, come here!” Harry’s voice was a tad bit sharper, and it had Louis scrambling over to him, if only to avoid any more punishment. Harry knelt down and took the muzzle off. “There’s my good boy,” He said softly, lightly scratching Louis’ scalp. “Nick, can he sleep with us tonight?”

 

“I dunno,” Nick frowned. “We can’t make a habit of it. He’s a puppy Haz, not a person. If we keep on letting him do things like that, he’ll get confused, just like he did earlier.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed quietly, looking down at the ground. 

 

“But just for tonight won’t hurt,” Nick relented with a sigh, hating to see his husband so upset. His sweet, pure husband would forever be his weakness, honestly. 

 

“Oh thank you love!” Harry gave a dimpled smile. “C’mon Lou, outside!”

 

Once Louis did his business and had been cleaned, he climbed onto the big bed in excitement. It had been forever since he’d been on the bed. Just before he could get to the pillows to bury his nose into, he was dragged back. 

 

“You stay down here,” Nick was firm, settling Louis on the end of the bed, where their feet would go. The puppy didn’t make an argument of it, not wanting his bed privileges to be revoked. 

 

Harry and Nick settled into bed, though they kept the light on. Harry was on his tablet, and Nick on his phone. Louis fidgeted for a moment, and then moved toward where Nick’s legs were. He could settle between his thighs for warmth, since he couldn’t get under the covers. 

 

“Good boy Louis,” Nick scratched his scalp, and Louis preened from the attention. He wanted more, so he clambered his way over Nick and onto Harry’s legs. Harry always gave him praise, so within seconds the puppy was getting his belly rubbed. 

 

“Who’s my pretty puppy?” Harry cooed, reaching up to tweak at one of Louis’ nipples. The puppy gave a small yip in reply, panting with his tongue out just like a puppy was supposed to do. “You’re such a good boy….such a good puppy for me.”

 

It was time like this, getting belly rubs and such affectionate praise, that made Louis completely forget about his once human life. 

 

This was his purpose now. 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, what a nuisance.” Nick scoffed, looking out the car window. 

 

There was a group of perhaps fifteen people, all protesters. They held up signs with sayings such as ‘ _ Pets Are People Too _ ’ and ‘ _ Let ALL Humans Have Rights _ ’. 

 

It was all a bit ridiculous, really. This was the way things were- the way things had been for years. Ever since Harry was a boy, he knew that he’d be getting his own pet someday. These protesters acted as if their pets were tortured, which certainly wasn’t the case. 

 

Back in the times before, with actual other species as pets, things had been horrendous. Thousands of animals had been mistreated. Dogs were used for illegal fighting, horses were forced to race as competition before being ‘retired’ when they could no longer run fast enough, cows were milked day and night with no rest, the list was endless. 

 

Now things were so much different. Having a human re-trained as a pet was much more practical. Puppies and kitties were by far the most popularest. Next came the ponies, and then the cows. For an extensive amount of extra money, one could request a specific, rarer pet if they desired. Harry’s old roommate from school had ended up getting a piglet, believe it or not. 

 

“They just like stirring up trouble,” Harry said, turning away from the protesters, slightly uneasy. Their little puppy was happy, just like other millions of pets out there. Louis always had a full tummy, he got belly rubs, and all the toys he wanted...what more could a puppy want?

 

He looked at Louis now, who had his eyes closed, curled up on a blanket in the backseat. They were in the parking lot to a veterinarian who specialized in puppies. 

 

The appointment had been a bit rough on Louis, as he’d been vaccinated against a few common diseases and also had his temperature taken rectally. While Louis was seemingly comfortable with Harry or Nick fiddling around near his bum, he didn’t take kindly to strangers. The vet said that with time and experience, Louis wouldn’t be so defensive about his body. 

 

Louis also now had a microchip, which had been inserted quickly and painlessly with a needle. It put him on the official puppy database, so that if Louis was ever somehow lost and then apprehended without his collar on, Harry and Nick would still be notified. 

 

They’d also made an appointment at an animal tattoo parlor, where Louis would soon get a small  _ H&N  _ tattooed somewhere on his body. They hadn’t decided where yet, but it was pleasing to think that despite Louis already having a collar, they would have a more permanent symbol of ownership over him. 

 

“They’re probably just too poor to have a pet, so they’re taking out their frustrations on those who have them,” Nick surmised, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. 

 

Harry looked at Louis once more. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, I know this took awhile. Also, a huge thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, or visited me on Tumblr! I've noticed a lot of anons reaching to me on Tumblr rather than here, which is completely understandable given the strange nature of this fic, lol! 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was by far the most horrific ordeal that Louis had ever been through.

 

He was all alone, surrounded by strangers, locked in an unfamiliar cage that was truly more like a cell than anything else. He had a bowl of water, a doggie bed topped with his favorite fleece blanket, and a few of his toys from home laying on the concrete floor.

 

But he _wasn’t_ home right now. He was abandoned, left alone and without his favorite people in the world. Nick and Harry had told him that he was going somewhere fun. They had _lied_ ! This was not a fun place, not at all. But Louis had believed them, up until they both kissed him goodbye, gave him a belly rub, and then _left_!

 

Louis nudged one of his paw mitts against the bars of his cell, letting out a pitiful whine. It didn’t do very good, as many other puppies in the surrounding cells were being noisy too. One puppy in the cell next to Louis had been howling all night, until his throat went hoarse.

 

It had been two days now since Louis had been abandoned, and now he couldn’t even think of his owners without getting teary eyed. They had probably grown sick of him and decided to get a new, better behaved puppy. After all, the morning before they’d dropped him off, Louis had knocked over an end table by accident, knocking over the goldfish bowl and making a huge mess.

 

He had been a bad puppy, and now he was being punished for it.

 

“Hi babes!” A familiar, peppy looking girl came to a stop in front of his cage. Louis recognized her as Perrie, one of the staff of this prison. She was actually pretty nice, a small ray of sunshine while being surrounded by a stormy haze. “Are you ready for a bath?”

 

Louis ducked his head, peering up at her with wide eyes. She laughed, getting him into his harness and leash before leading him out of his dreadful cage and into a different room labeled 'Grooming'. 

 

The room had multiple stations with baths and supplies. There were two other grooming stations being used. One was a heavier set, older dog who looked way too calm to be in such a place as this. The other pet being groomed was more of a puppy like Louis, yipping and growling as his hair was scrubbed.

 

Louis was too petrified to do much as Perrie turned on the spray and began hosing him down with lukewarm water. Nobody had ever bathed him before, aside from Nick and Harry. Growing emotional again, Louis stayed silent and slouched as the water soaked him.

 

“Why do you guys always get the calm ones?” The man washing the hyper puppy spoke to Perrie and the other staff member.

 

“This boy’s a real sweetheart,” Perrie replied, spreading Louis legs to spray up his bum and between his thighs. “He’s only got a day left, thankfully. He’s been a real trooper, the poor thing.”

Louis frowned at her words. A day left of _what_? He began to grow more concerned as he thought about it. Suppose they were going to send him away to be put down? Louis vaguely remembered horror stories about things like that, where puppies who nobody wanted were killed.

 

He let out a low whine, sniffling as his nose and throat clogged up.

 

Perrie patted his flank, turning the water off. She began rubbing a soft towel all over, until only his hair was wet. But then, she took a blow dryer from underneath the table and began to dry his hair as well. It was loud and noisy, causing Louis to cower from the angry hot blasts of air hitting his face. Nick and Harry _never_ dig this to him!

 

Thankfully Perrie soon put the dreaded blow dryer away. Louis’ hair felt light and poofy on his head, but it still wasn’t worth all the noise and wind.

 

Perrie rubbed some sweet smelling lotion over his skin and then clipped and polished his nails. Once he was clean and fresh, and washed his tail plug and coated it with some new gel before inserting the plug part back inside. Afterwards his mitts, knee pads, and ears were replaced before he was deemed all done.

 

Louis was put back into his cage, and Perrie pet his head. “There we are, back just in time for dinner.”

 

A man with a big bucket always came around three times a day to refill their food bowls, whistling cheerfully. Since Louis’ cage was closest to the main door, he entered there first.

 

“Here boy, eat up your yummy grub!” Were the first words he’d ever told Louis, filling up the puppy’s bowl and patting his head. The man’s hand had lowered to tweak one of the pup’s nipples. “You know, you’re probably the prettiest pup here. I’m a jealous guy.”

 

Since then, the man had always spared a few minutes of extra time when in Louis’ cage during feeding time. He never did anything too startling, just played with Louis’ tail for a bit, or stroked his cock. He usually left once Louis was hard, leaving the poor puppy to rut against his doggie bed.

 

This time, the man simply thumbed at the tip of the puppy’s cock. Louis stayed still and allowed it, but he couldn’t possibly grow hard right now, knowing that he was going to be put down tomorrow. After a few minutes of no reaction, the man simply shrugged and left to resume feeding the other puppies, leaving Louis to his meal.

 

It was always the same thing, chunky watered down “puppy chow,” which was really some sort of beef stew. It wasn’t completely awful, but Louis was used to getting a variety of delicious meals, like chicken and turkey and chowders, all gourmet style and perfect for puppies.

Louis couldn’t really stomach down much of his dinner, knowing that it was his last night here. He went through the rubber flap that led outside, to his small outdoor portion of the cage. The moon was fogged over tonight, making for an even more depressing time.

 

Louis would give anything to see his owners one last time. If he could, he would have somehow convinced them to take him back.

 

The night passed by quickly, despite Louis getting a very little amount of sleep. When the sun came up, he curled up in the corner of his cage, shivering and letting out small whimpers. A few of the staff cooed at him from behind the bars, but it did nothing to sooth him.

 

A little while after breakfast, Perrie showed up with a leash and harness.

 

“Hi sweet puppy!” She unclipped the cage. “Guess where you’re going today?!”

 

Louis wouldn’t fall for her trick. He let out a high pitched mewl, slinking further into his corner.

 

“Come on now, don’t be like that,” Perrie grabbed his arms and forced them through the front of the harness. “I thought we were friends, huh babe?”

 

Once he was secured on the leash, Perrie tried to tug him forward. Louis didn’t move his legs, too petrified. She tried coaxing, but it didn’t do much good. With an exasperated sigh, Perrie leaned down to heft Louis into his arms, the puppy letting out a shocked squeak as he was carried away.

 

They passed through the main doors, and Louis went slack in her arms, accepting his fate.

 

“Hi Lou! Oh baby, I missed you!”

 

Louis blinked a few times at the two figures standing before him, unable to believe it.

 

Nick and Harry were here.

 

His owners were here!

 

Louis’ behavior changed instantly. He almost called out their names, but remembered his place and instead yipped excitedly, wriggling his way out of Perrie’s arms and running over to his owner’s as soon as he was put down. As soon as he reached them, the puppy was assaulted with the familiar hands of his owners, petting him all over and praising him.

 

“Did my pretty puppy miss me?” Harry sweet talked to him, rubbing up and down on Louis’ belly. Louis barked happily in response.

 

“I hope he behaved himself,” Nick spoke to Perrie.

 

“He was a perfect angel,” Perrie replied. “But I’ve never in my life seen such a mournful puppy. It was as if he believed you abandoned him or something. A proper case of kennel anxiety if I’ve ever seen any.”

 

“Aww,” Nick ran his hands through Louis’ hair. “Poor boy. It’s alright now, we’re back.”

 

Louis was hardly listening to what was being said, too focused on Harry than anything else. He knew he wasn’t supposed to use his two legs, but he couldn’t resist standing up and wrapping his arms tightly around his owner, as if he were a proper human giving a hug.

 

“Hey now,” Nick’s hands grabbed Louis’ hips, pulling him down to all fours again. “Good lord, he’s never done that before. He must have really missed us.”

 

“Course he did, my poor boy,” Harry said, scratching Louis’ scalp. “That’s the last time I go with you on one of your long-distance conferences Nick. I can’t bear leaving our poor pup in a kennel.”

 

“It’s not my fault the hotel was no-pets allowed,” Nick said, a hint of regret in his tone.

 

“He’s had breakfast, but he didn’t eat much of it,” Perrie informed them. Nick thanked her and then passed over his credit card to pay for their puppy’s stay at Bright Paws Boarding Kennel. He then took Louis’ leash and they left the building.

 

Louis let out an excited yelp at the sight of his owner’s familiar car. He was going home, he was going home!

 

Nick drove while Harry sat in the passenger’s seat, and he allowed Louis to sit on his lap! Louis was much too excited to stay very still, nosing at Harry’s cheeks and curls, and then attempting to get over to Nick and do the same. He was scolded for being too hyper, but he could hardly help it.

 

Arriving back home was too good to be true. Louis must have run around the house a dozen times, smelling all of his favorite places and even going into his cage for a moment. Once he was done making sure nothing had changed, he refused to leave his owners’ sides.

 

Nick held one of Louis’ treats in his palm. “Lou, sit!”

 

Louis stopped in his tracks sat on his rump immediately.

 

“Good boy,” Nick praised him. “Beg!”

 

Just as they had taught him, Louis dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back, curling his paw mitts to his chest and spreading his legs.

 

Nick gave him the treat. “There’s my good puppy. What a good boy you are!”

 

Louis beamed up at him, thankful more than ever that he was home now, with the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or kudos would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, please feel free to visit my Tumblr at bashfulbabybottlepop, as I love discussing my fics or getting prompts/asks!
> 
> <3


End file.
